Blessed: The Next Generation of Charmed
by LizzyMarch
Summary: The Charmed ones are retiring! Billie is off to the big apple to find the other two of the new Power of Three. She has her copy of the famous Book of Shadows, the Book of Light, and the other two powers to find two sister witches to help her make the Bles
1. Sekelo Demons and retirement

"You haven't seen the last of me!" The demon screamed.

"Nope, but now we have." Piper Halliwell put her hands up and he exploded. Phoebe Halliwell came running around the corner just in time to see him disappear.

"Piper, you know we were supposed to keep him alive."

"Yeah," Piper turned around and crossed her arms. "Well, he was gettin on my nerves." She walked over and picked up the medallion that was laying on the ground. "We'll use this to scry for any more of them." Phoebe just shook her head and turned around as white lights filled the alley.

"What did I miss?" A woman dressed in very revealing clothing said. Her blonde hair shook as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Paige?" Piper said, confused.

"What?" The woman looked down at her clothes.

"Oh, oops." White lights came around her again and their sister Paige emerged. "Sorry, Henry needed me to bust some murderer guy and figured with my power I would be of service."

"Wow, you, need marriage counseling." Piper said, shaking her head. She held up the medallion. "We vanquished the skeleton demon, now we just need to find the lair and kick all of the rest of the demon's asses."

"Sounds simple, so I will be able to pick up the twins and get top my appointment for the sonogram?"

"You bet." Piper said, secretly hoping it was true. She wanted to be able to see her kids and ask Wyatt how his first day of school went. "Now orb us home, fast." Paige wasted no time and they were at the manor's attic. Phoebe went over and opened the Book of Shadows.

"Okay, get out the crystal and scry and I will find the spell to vanquish a ton at once." Phoebe said as she flipped through the Book. "Okay, where did you find that page, Paige?"

"Right after the one of Balthazor."

"Oh, good job." Phoebe scribbled the spell on three papers as Piper wound the crystal around a map of San Francisco.

"I got em." Piper said as it fell on a spot. Paige looked at it and nodded as Phoebe handed them each a sheet of paper. Paige orbed to the spot and came into an empty warehouse. Well, if you can call a room full of demons empty. They all turned and there green eyes glowed with hate.

"Okay, girls, read the spell."

"We call upon the ancient power. So that these bones may not flower, come to us and settle near so pain and suffering may stop here. Turn the bones into dust turn them away and banish this must."

The skeleton demons screamed in agony as they burst into dust. All around them they were being killed. Silence came over the room and Paige raised her eyebrow.

"Kick ass spell, Phoebe."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Paige grabbed their hands and orbed them home.

They came into the manor foyer just as their friend, Billie, walked in the door.

"Hey guys, how are you," She said as she carried groceries into the kitchen.

"Fine, I have an appointment," Paige said, orbing out to who knows where. They all walked into the kitchen

"So, did you get that demon," Billie asked, grabbing some crackers and putting them into the cupboard.

"Um, yeah, you should have been there." Piper said, looking at Billie's reaction. She paused, and both Phoebe and Piper knew she was thinking of Christie, her sister. Billie hadn't tried to get one demon for a very long time, she had been alright for a while, but then they all had to go back in time to catch a time twister demon and she had relived it and since then sworn off doing magic. "Honey, you can't-"

"I know," Billie slammed her hand on the table. "I just need more time." She walked out of the kitchen leaving Piper and Phoebe standing there.

"Let me guess, you need to get home, too."

"Well, Coup hasn't done any cupid work right now and it is my turn to watch Grace and Prue."

"Yeah, yeah, get your ass out of here." Phoebe smiled and ran out the back door. Piper quickly put away groceries then left, excited to pick up Wyatt.

Paige smiled as the doctor left so she could change. She couldn't believe that another baby was growing inside her. How she ever got enough time to be a Charmed one, white-lighter and a mother was beyond her. She walked outside and into an alley where she went to orb home. She couldn't wait to tell Henry it was a boy, but when she looked around her she realized she was up in the clouds. An elder was sitting there looking at her.

"Oh," She tried to make a 'woops' face, "I guess I wasn't thinking."

"No, we intercepted your orb and sent you here."

"Why?"

"We need to talk, about you as a Charmed one."

Piper sat playing with her beautiful Melinda. She smiled at the baby as Chris and Wyatt played with toys. Billie walked in.

"Hey, hun what's up?" Billie sat down and frowned.

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay, shoot." Billie looked down at the ground nervously.

"Well, I have lived with you for three years now."

"Yeah, and we love it."

"I know, but I did graduate from college, and you see I got a new job, but it's in New York." Piper looked up with a shocked expression.

"Yeah I know, I was nervous about telling you." Billie looked at the floor. "Well, I already have an apartment, and so I am gonna be leaving in about two weeks.

"Whoa, thanks," Billie looked relieved. "For springing this on me now." Piper said, standing up and putting Melinda in the crib. "So you are just gonna leave." Orbs filled the room and Piper put her hands up in exasperation. Phoebe and Paige looked at her, confused. "Billie's leavin' for New York in two weeks."

"Yeah, I know." Paige said, sitting down. Piper's eyes got big.

"You told her before me."

"No, how do you know?"

"Well, the Elders called me up to talk to me about the Charmed ones."

"And?" Phoebe asked, looking at her.

"Well, you aren't gonna like this..."

"What the hell do you mean we are being replaced." Piper said, standing up.

"No, we are being, copied pretty much. We get to retire, being the witches in San Fran but letting them take on the huge roll of Charmed."

"So, we're being replaced." Phoebe said, her brow furrowed.

"Well, we are being replaced by one person we know. Piper and Phoebe both looked at Billie and her eyes got large. "No! No, no, no."

"Billie they didn't give us a choice, they aren't gonna give you one." Piper said, a semi smirk on her face.

"That isn't fair, I don't have two others." Billie said, crossing her arms.

"Well, the Elders said that you would receive Piper's and Phoebe's since you already have the telekinetic power and you would give it to two girls worthy of Charmed." Billie's mouth dropped.

"So I have to deal with two other powers great!"

"Oh calm down, you get a ton of powers, and since your moving all you have to do is touch everyone in New York." Phoebe paused. "That came out wrong."

"This is so unfair." Billie stood up and started pacing. "I am leaving for a city I have rarely ever spent time in and I have to take two powers with me!" She turned and growled in frustration.

"I'm sorry, but they are replacing us because with our families they want us to have more time to focus on jobs, children, and our husbands. Really you are young and just getting started."

"Doesn't make it any less bull shit."

"Hey guys," Leo walked into the door. "What are we talking about?"

"How magic is shit." Billie said as she walked out the door.

"Oh, we've talked about that before." Leo said, brightly.

"Yeah, honey, we are being replaced, for younger people without children or husbands."

"Really, as what?"

"Charmed!" The three sisters yelled. Paige said bye as Phoebe ran after Billie.

"So the, uh, Elders are replacing you as Charmed ones?"

"Uh, yeah, they are."

"Well," he smiled, "That is great."

"Great?"

"Well yeah, you always say you never have time and you are always worried the kids will get hurt, won't it be great to be the Charmed ones in San Fran, but the older ones who aren't attacked as much?"

"Well,"

"This is what we always wanted." Piper thought about it, then smiled.

"You're right, maybe this won't be so bad, I get to keep my power and all." She smiled and kissed Leo, as Melinda started crying again.

Paige orbed in to find Henry holding one of the twins, feeding them a bottle. "I hate being old." She said, plopping down on the couch.

"You aren't old," Henry said, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Do you know what the worst part about this is?" Paige said as she stood up.

"Um, no."

"The fact that I don't even get to give my power away, I get to hand off Prue's power, yay me." She sat down again.

"Honey, can you tell me what you are talking about?"

"I am talking about the fact that we are being replaced as charmed ones so we can 'retire' and Billie is the me in the group and she doesn't orb, she does Prue's power." Paige sat down and covered her eyes. She felt Henry put an arm around her, comforting her.

"Sh, it's okay. You know, that just make you unique. In years to come, everyone is gonna remember the one Charmed one who could orb, and no one is gonna remember the one who was telekinetic because everyone was before her. And as to the retired thing, you get to be a white-lighter, your sisters only get to be regular witches." Paige looked up and smiled, and kissed Henry.

"You are perfect."

"Yeah, spit up stains and all." She kissed him.

Phoebe burst through the door with tears in her eyes. "Phoebes, what's wrong?" Coup came over and hugged her.

"I am being replaced."

"Elise fired you?"

"What? No, not Elise, I'm being replaced as a Charmed one."

"Huh." Phoebe pushed away from Coup and picked up Patty.

"They are letting us retire and become regular old Charmed ones and they are letting Billie and random people be new ones." She said, hugging Patty closer to her.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry you feel sad, but don't you think that's good news."

"What?"

"Well, now we won't have to work around two magic schedules daily and you and I will get more time with the kids."

"Well, I guess-"

"And then you can work at the paper more and get more money to get a bigger apartment." Phoebe paused and the tears stopped falling.

"Maybe, maybe your right. I mean, I am always complaining that I don't have enough time, and now I will."

"See, this is good."

"Wow, you are good, five minutes in here and I am excited, you think you can do that to Billie?"

"It might take ten." Phoebe laughed.

"I love you." She set Patty down and walked over to Coup and kissed him.

"Billie, are you okay." Billie turned and looked at her mother.

"Mom, but you're-"

"You used your projection power in your sleep."

"I did?'

"Yes, I've heard the news, and your father and I are so proud of you."

"What news?"

"About you being Charmed."

"What are you talking about, that's horrible news, what about what I did to Christie?"

"Honey, that doesn't matter. Don't you get it, you get the chance to d something magnificent, you should be proud."

"But I can't stop thinking about what I did, I killed her."

"But you did it for a good reason, she wasn't right honey, and now you have a chance to save people, you need to take it." Billie felt tears roll down her cheek and her mother came and hugged her, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Billie, come on baby wake up." Piper sat over Billie as Leo dialed 911. Billie gasped for air and looked up at Piper. "Leo she is okay."

"I'm sorry, false alarm, my friend was choking but we gave her the Heimlich." Leo explained.

"Okay, honey was it demonic." Piper said. Billie looked around, confused.

"What-happened."

"Ya stopped breathing, scared me to death." Piper said leaning back on the bed.

"Oh, I projected to the astral plane I think, in my sleep."

"Never again, okay, never again." Piper said, look frazzled.

"I'm sorry." Billie sat up, and felt her lungs hurt. "I saw my mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say, you're dying?"

"No, she told me I should be proud to be a Charmed one." Piper nodded

"You know, there will be a lot of times where you will want to stop being Charmed, but you just have to remember that you have one of the best things in the world, and when you find the other two, you will be even better off because you always have them to fall back on. I am not saying it will be easy to get along with them, because it won't, but you can do it, I know you can." Billie nodded, and hugged Piper.

"Well, I guess this means I am Charmed."

"Nah, I think you are Blessed."

"Blessed, I like that, it gives me a new meaning." Piper smiled, now excited that Billie was chosen.


	2. New people

Okay, I AM SOOOOOO SORRY for the wait. I didn't mean to wait so long to write the next part. I hope you like it, some very important characters are in this. Review please

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Could I get a white chocolate mocha grande to go?" Billie stood in front of a Starbucks cashier as the boy smiled and ordered it for her. "How much."

"This ones on the house." The guy said, handing her a bill with a phone number on it.

"Thank you, real New York hospitality," She said, grabbing her coffee and sticking the bill in her purse. It had been two weeks since she had moved here, and she had already vanquished one demon. Not that her stay so far in New York had been bad, she just didn't like to mess with demons right now. Plus she kept accidentally freezing stuff. Billie had also gotten a million premonitions from bumping into people everywhere. It was hard enough with her projection power, but all of this was getting ridiculous. It had been a long time since she had a good night sleep, partly because she was up late talking to the sisters all night long. She missed all of them and the kids. She shook of these thoughts. Taking a sip of her coffee, she headed over to the police department, where she was working as a detective so she could see what demons she was dealing with. "Hey Clara, how are you." She greeted the woman across from her as she shifted through some files.

"Good, your partner is back from vacation." Billie smiled brightly. After two weeks working here, she still hadn't met the infamous Detective Eric Rowan. Even if Billie would prefer to work alone, seeing as how she might have to say a spell to catch a murderer, she liked the fact that he would be her partner. She had heard great things about him, that he was dedicated, efficient, a bit hard and rough around the edges, but if you got in okay with him, most people at the department liked you, and also he was-

HOT! Billie was taken aback as a man about three years older than her walked over. He had blonde hair that seemed to just mat around his face. He waved to someone and his blue eyes sparkled with a smile. He was tall, about six five. He had a tanned body from his vacation, and had gorgeous teeth. Billie stood there with her mouth opened, expecting some thirty-year-old man with a beer gut. Not some sex god wearing Armani. Wow, he was a detective, how did he even afford Armani? He wore it well, Billie noticed. He walked over and looked her up and down, extending a hand politely. 'Why do I feel like a piece of meet?' Billie asked herself.

"Eric, you must be Billie."

"Yeah, I was looking forward to meeting my partner. How was your time in Cancun?"

"Actually, it was Hawaii." Billie had known it was Hawaii, she just wanted to make sure that he didn't think she was too watchful, that she was aloof about knowing where he was. "It was great." Billie nodded, trying to get away from the awkwardness of this.

"Well, I have already been on a case, but it is closed so there is nothing for you to catch up on."

"Good, actually I have decided to work on a case sent over to us, it is about a string of what looks like to be external combustion." Billie snorted. "You don't believe in external combustion?" She bit her lip. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know about demons, so she shrugged.

"I believe there are things we can't explain, so people make up stuff to explain it for them." He nodded, he even almost looked intrigued, but only for a second. Then he got a dark expression that she couldn't read. He handed her a file.

"Well, we are gonna have to explain it." Billie looked at him with eyebrows raised. "Cause we are gonna go to the crime scene in an hour."

"Well, thank you for i _telling_ /i me that, next time actually ask." Billie wished she could have bitten her tongue for her anger getting out. He looked taken aback, but just sat down and started typing on the computer. Billie scanned the documents then grabbed the first picture.

i _She is in a warehouse running down the stairs, screaming for help. She opens the door and her neck is in a person's hand, being thrown down. A fireball comes into his hands and is thrown on her, disintegrating her body, but leaving a fragment of clothing ripped off in the struggle. /i _

Billie comes out of the premonition breathing in deep breaths. Eric looks at her for a second. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little shock, can't believe some of these pictures."

"You're new at the whole 'detective' thing aren't you?"

"You don't look like you're an old pro at this either?"

"Touché." She smiled a little. Well, it was definitely demonic. She looked over at him. He was working on the case to, while she was stuck being his little book to tell him what he needed to know. She rolled her eyes and kept reading till it was time to go.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

She crossed the street, looking for the right restaurant. If she didn't get the package delivered soon, she was gonna lose another job. And she couldn't do that. She crossed the street, steping onto the sidewalk as a girl with blonde hair stepped off. They hit shoulders, and she felt a jolt, but the blonde's reaction scared her. She looked almost in a daze, standing there. The man next to her touched her arm.

"Billie." She turned and kept moving, away from Billie and the man.

"Hey, you." She turned, seeing the woman named Billie had a badge and a gun. Panicking, she started to run, her long legs carrying her. She quickly turned into an alley, running down it as quickly as possible and jumping towards the fire escape ladder. Billie was quick on her heals, jumping and almost floating. Onto the ladder. She quickly kept running, onto the roof. A man was opening the door, and she ran past him, shutting it quick hearing the automatic lock. She didn't stop though, she kept going as quick as she could, going down the steps and out of the shabby apartment building. She kept running until she hit the building she was looking for. Out of breath, she leaned over, taking in sharp shallow breaths. A man was sitting behind the counter, looking at her. She walked over and handed him a package. He signed for it. At least she still had her job. She pulled her hat down farther on her head and walked out, keeping an eye out for Billie or the man. She walked back up the street, wondering what a police officer would want. She still felt uneasy about the way Billie had stopped. It was almost a chill, but her eyes were closed longer. She turned down a corner, walking back to the package company she was now working for.

"Dylan!" A guy called out as she walked in.

"Cool it Sam, I got it there in time."

"Good, I'll let you keep your job for today." She smiled, walking over and punching out. Michelle walked over, smiling at her.

"So, I got a hot date tonight."

"Cool."

"Yeah, if you want to come, I'm sure I could…"

"No, Michelle. I am not dating anymore. There are enough monsters in here."

"You're telling me." She smiled, looking at Michelle. Her brunette hair twisted into long loopy curls. She smiled, her tan skin showing off her Spanish roots. She was wearing a black tank-top, her favorite top. She was wearing cargo capri's, and her brown eyes shone with excitement. She showed off a belly-button ring.

"So what's his name?"

"Damien."

"Sounds like a vampire."

"Oh yeah, he's gonna suck my blood." They both laughed. "What are you doing tonight?" Dylan rolled her eyes, used to this type of grilling.

"It's Wednesday, I work at Deena's Diner."

"God, you work more than any person I know."

"Hey, I'm nineteen, I have a good reason."

"Oh yeah, you want to go to college."

"No, I _am_ going to college. I am just off for the summer."

"Sorry, sometimes I forget you're better than us."

"No I am not." Michelle laughed, walking away. Dylan rolled her eyes, grabbing her cap and flipping her red pony tail through it. She walked outside to where her bike was sitting, double locked to a telephone pole. It was spray painted, but only because she had done it herself so no one else would. There were guys whistling all around her, but she just rolled her eyes. She was wearing a simple NYU t-shirt, and low-rise jeans. Her tennis shoes were just for easy walking. Her long red hair laid on the back of her neck, and her pale skin shone in the sun. The heat was almost unbearable, and she started biking to her apartment. She was tall, five nine at least. She used her legs, weaving in and out of people expertly. Dylan finally rode up to her apartment, dragging her bike up the steps. She opened the three locks on her door and walked in. It wasn't the greatest building, but it was only for summer. Dylan grabbed a bottle of water, not trusting it from a tap. She closed the door as a rat ran buy.

"Oh my…" She jumped up, raising her hands. Suddenly, the rat stood there motionless, mid step. "I hate rats." She said, hands still raised in the air. It suddenly exploded, leaving nothing but a black mark and a smell. "What the hell just happened?" She said out loud, as a phone rang. "Um, hello."

"Dylan, I've been calling all day where were you?" Dylan took a deep breath, trying to have patience.

"I was at work Mom, you know I get jobs during summer." Dylan hopped off the counter, looking at the black mark. "Hey, do you believe in external combustion?"

"Oh, honey, that is why I am calling. So you have seen the news."

"What are you talking about?"

"There has been a string of external combustions in New York, and they think that it is a murder of some sort." She just shook her head, taking a drink of her water.

"Well, I will be on the look out for any guy trying to external combust me."

"This is not a joke young lady."

"Okay, I am sorry. Look, I have to go or I am gonna be late. I will see you at Thanksgiving. I love you." She hung up the phone, laughing at her Mom. She went into her room, grabbing her work outfit for the night.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Dang it. I lost her." Billie cursed as she came from the alley and saw the girl disappear into a crowd. Eric ran up to her.

"What the hell was that about?" he said, looking at Billie.

"Um, nothing, it was just, I thought I knew her."

"Next time," He leaned in close, so Billie automatically backed away. "Don't chase someone on a job."

"Fine, next time, I will meet you there. Just don't chase after me." Billie started walking towards the warehouse, thinking about what her premonition was. She really needed to find the girl who was supposed to have that power. The girl she had seen in the premonition obviously didn't want to be warned, running away like that. The girl was outside a restaurant, some kind of diner. She was being attacked, and the last she saw as a fire ball being thrown at her. Billie shook off her worry. She worked around the crime scene, trying to get a new premonition. Then she saw it. The glint in a corner. She slowly brought up her hand, using her telekinesis to bring whatever it was towards her. It laid in her hands. "Eric, I found something." He walked over, looking at the athame.

"What is this?"

"It's an athame, used for ceremonial sacrifices. Usually not found in places, but I bet this means this is a homicide."

"You're certain."

"No, I'm kidding." She rolled her eyes, turning to dust where it had come from for fingerprints. "Look, if you have somewhere else to look, be my guest. I actually have to go. Do you know a place that has 'diner' in the name?"

"Yeah, I know a lot of places."

"Well, it's a biker type place, not busy, kind of grungy." He laughed.

"I don't know. I do a lot of eating at a place calls Deena's Diner, you could start there."

"Thank you." He gave her the directions, and she moved pocketed them and went outside, ready to fight the demon. She started walking towards the address, wondering what type of demon used both fireballs and athames.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"You have a read out on the next potential Blessed." Word had gotten out to the underworld, and he was ready to take out whoever could possibly get the power. If he could rid New York of women like that, he could attack the one with the powers. He stood of Malachi, who shriveled under the mighty one's gaze, scanning a bowl of water for something. Malachi wasn't ugly, but he was a coward. He was now in his human form, with his sandy brown hair hanging around his face. His green eyes shone red as he tried to find something. The mighty one was growing impatient, ready for his shabby half brother to find him something he could use. He had rid the world so far of any woman who could ruin his chances of gaining the next generation of Charmed.

"I've found something." Malachi's eyes went dark, as he scratched his tanned arm. "I believe, this is what you are looking for." He said, handing the mighty one a slip with an address written on it. "She is powerful, destined for great things. She may be the one you are looking for."

"Thank you, Malachi. You may go now, to your excuse for a mate." Malachi winced, shimmering to the apartment he lived in. The door opened, a woman stepping forth with dark brown hair. Her brown eyes smiled as she ran over and hugged him.

"I got the job." He smiled, excited for her. She brought out the best in him. She was the only thing keeping him from being like his brother.

"Great, so you start writing tomorrow." She had an interview with Cosmo today, and had wanted the job so bad.

"It pays absolutely nothing, but I will love it." She was so beautiful, her button down blouse clinging to her curves, her tan skin reminding him of an exotic princess.

"Cameron, you do realize this means you will be doing what you finally wanted to."

"Yes." She smiled, then stood there, contemplating. "Where did you shimmer in from?" She stood there, looking at him, tapping a high heeled shoe on the ground.

"No where." He said, turning around so she wouldn't see the guilt on his face.

"You didn't go back to see him, you didn't help him." She said, walking over and looking at him.

"You know what he will do if I don't help him."

"You know what he will do if you do." She stood there, anger written on a face that had once been happy. "Where did you send him?"

"I can't tell you that, he will kill you."

"No he won't, I won't let him. Where did he go?" Malachi shook his head, taking her hand and shimmering to the restaurant he had seen. "Go, before he finds you." She hissed, walking inside and looking around. She saw a girl with bright red hair taking orders, and walked over to a booth, smoothing her skirt. The girl walked over and handed her a menu, smiling.

"Hello, my name is Dylan, and I will be your waitress. Well, I have break coming up so I will be your waitress until then."

"Cameron, and I would like to warn you about something."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, something is going to happen tonight, unless you don't go outside." Cameron took a deep breath, knowing she didn't have a lot of time before he came.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. I have to go." Dylan yelled that she was taking a brake, and walked outside. Cameron sighed in frustration, running out after her to see him shimmer onto the street. Cameron saw him face Dylan ready to go after her. Cameron quickly ran towards him, ready to use any self defense and karate she had ever learned. He turned, looking at her with those horrible eyes, and moved his hand. She felt herself hurtling backwards, and onto someone. She felt a jolt, and hit the ground.

"Sorry, she said getting up and ready to go after him again, but he was already throwing a fireball at a very scared Dylan, who quickly shot her hands up in fear and the fireball was suddenly unmoved. He was also just standing there. Cameron stared in shock as the person she had landed on suddenly stood up and ran towards the girl.

"How did you do that?" She said, as Cameron walked over.

"I don't know. God, what's happening to me?" The other girl put her hands up, and nothing happened.

"I passed on Piper's power to you, that's what happened." She looked over at him frozen to that spot. "We have to get out of here, that won't last long." Dylan stood still.

"I have a shift, I can't get fired." Cameron almost laughed. That was really what she was worried about.

"Go tell your boss you were just attacked by…" Cameron looked over at him. "A jealous ex-boyfriend, and you have to high tail it out of here." Dylan slowly nodded and ran inside, and the girl turned to Cameron.

"Who are you?"

Cameron looked at him again. "I'm someone who can help. Look, you can trust me. I'm Cameron." She said, holding out her hand.

"Billie," The girl said warily. Dylan came back out, pulling on a sweatshirt over her small diner dress.

"You guys are lucky she is a man hating person." Billie just shook her head, and ran over to a car, which Cameron and Dylan followed her to it. They all got in, and Dylan took a glance back to a bike chained to a fence. Billie noticed it too.

"Oh my god." Billie closed her eyes, and suddenly the bike was floating over, into the now open trunk. She quickly started driving out of the alley, and Cameron turned to see him unfreeze and look around in shock.

"Might I suggest you drive faster?" She yelled, and Billie was suddenly racing down a one way street going the wrong way. She pulled out, finally, and was going through the streets of New York, trying to find a place to meld with traffic. Cameron saw a figure running, and wished Malachi was here to get her out of this.

"Go faster."

"You drive next time." Billie turned a sharp left and pealed out, driving as fast as she could. "Look, Dylan, I need you to open the box lying on the back seat and get out the vial marked 'demon'. Dylan did so and held up a small bottle. Cameron grabbed it, knowing all about vanquishing potions. "It isn't meant for him, but it will wound him." Billie said, trying to tell them, but doing a horrible job of it. She quickly pulled into the next parking lot, parking as far away from a building as possible. They got out of the car, and Cameron held the potion in her hand. She was looking down the way they came.

"Cameron look out." She felt a hand go around her back. He smelled, like Malachi always smelled when he came back. He was reeking of death. She quickly angled her elbow, and shoved it into his side.

"You will pay."

"Go back to hell." Cameron threw the vial, and it hit him square on the chest. He screamed in agony and quickly shimmered out. "I have to go."

"Wait," Billie placed a hand on her, and suddenly Cameron jumped.

_Billie is walking through the park. She turns and sees his face. He grabs her by the neck and thrusts a knife into her._

Cameron took a deep breath, and Billie looked at her in shock.

"Now you really need to come with me…"


End file.
